All You Need is Family
by saint.my.ass
Summary: What if Sirius and Remus got to raise Harry, instead of the Dursley's? How would his life turn out then? This is a story of love, trauma and loads of humor. Anal, AU/AR, Fet, H/C, Language, M/M, MPreg, Other, UST, WAFF, WIP, Yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I earning a penny for writing this story.

Warning: This story will be a Yaoi story; if you don't know what that is, or simply don't like it... Please, go away and bother someone else. I've warned you, so don't pester me later.

Pairings: SSHP (later on... Harry needs to grow up first), SBRL

Summary: What if Sirius and Remus got custody of Harry, instead of the Dursley's? This is a story full of love, drama and hopefully some humor (depending on if you understand my humor...)

**Prologue: The New Family**

"_LILY, GET__ HARRY AND RUN!"_

_The woman took the child and ran upstairs, whilst her husband tried to stall the man in black mask and coat. She rushed into the baby's nursery, and was just about to take the baby up, when the door opened._

_Shortly thereafter, a woman's scream could be heard, as the room was filled with a green light._

~O~

"IS IT TRUE?!!" A man bellowed out, as he burst into the office of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I'm afraid it is, Sirius." Albus said, for once without a twinkle in his eyes.

"What happened?" Asked a second man, as he walked in to stand beside Sirius.

"Sirius, Remus, please sit down." The headmaster said, trying to sound calm to try and soothe the atmosphere, but he knew it would have no affect. This situation was too serious.

"What happened? Tell me. Now." Sirius growled through gritted teeth's.

"The Dark Lord found them." Albus said, exhaling a sigh.

"PETER BETRAYED US???!" Sirius bellowed out.

"I'm afraid so. They're dead." Albus sad sadly, sinking into his chair.

"B-but James… Lily… Th-they were so happy… And little Harry… My Godson… He'll never get to grow up… Go to Hogwarts… He'll nev-"

"Harry's alive, Sirius." Albus said, interrupting him.

"He is?" Sirius stared at Albus, who nodded. "But Voldemort…?"

"Voldemort was killed. The spell he threw at little Harry backfired, and hit him. He is dead. It's the only good thing to come out of this." Albus sighed.

"Where is Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Hagrid is getting him. He is to live at his aunt's house."

"No, he is not."

"Sirius…" Albus started, but was not allowed to continue.

"No. He is staying with me and Remus. Lily's sister hates magic, and Harry is my Godson. You know he'll be best of living with us. We are his family." Sirius said determinedly.

Seeing he was not to back down, Albus looked at Remus, who nodded.

"Okay." Albus said, a small smile on his lips.

"What?" Sirius said, not believing his ears. "You're agreeing, just like that?"

"Just like that, yes. I know how much you love Harry, and whilst I would have preferred him growing up in a quiet environment, where he won't have to face his fame until he is ready, I do know he will be happy with you two." Albus explained.

"Thank you for understanding, Professor. You will not regret this." Remus smiled, leading Sirius out of the room.

~O~

"He looks so much like Prongs, Moony." Sirius smiled a few hours later, as he cooed over the baby currently in his arms.

"He does. But he is an entirely different person. Don't think he will ever be James." Moony, or Remus, whispered.

"Oh, come out of it, Moony. I know he is not James. He is Harry, my Godson, and I will raise him and love him as my own son." Sirius said, still not looking up from the baby, who was gurgling at him and shooting off a big toothless grin, making Sirius grin back.

Remus smiled, knowing Sirius meant what he said. Whilst both of them would always miss James, he would never come back. But that wouldn't stop them from loving Harry as their own.

~O~

Later that night, the first night they had Harry, all three in the new little family were relaxing on the couch. Sirius had his head on Moony's thigh, as little Harry was lying on his belly, playing with one of Sirius hands.

"Remy, I just remembered something…"

"What, Siri?" Remus asked, carding a hand through his lover's hair.

"We need to get Harry one of those baby brooms!" Sirius smiled.

"…what?" Remus asked, his hand stopping.

"Well, James and I were talking about making sure he started early on with Quid- AO!"

"What happened?" Remus asked, watching Sirius blowing on his hand.

"Harry bit me." Sirius pouted.

"Well, that's what you get for loaning out your hand to a baby just about to get his teeth's." Remus smirked.

Sirius grimaced at Remus, flashing his tongue.

"If you weren't just holding Harry, I'd put that tongue to better use." Remus said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sirius just chuckled and continued playing with Harry, but this time keeping his hand away from the kid's mouth. A few hours later found the new family sleeping soundly on the couch.

And that was the first night in the Black-Lupin-Potter residence.


End file.
